Why Do I Love You?
by KohakuXShuri
Summary: Meroko can't help but love them both, she loves Takuto, but can't reject Izumi... One Shot IzuMero!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! welcome to my second fanfic ;D I actually had a different one in my Doc Manager that I had been writing on from time to time, but it seemed so long and I kept losing inspiration for it, that I decided to write different one ;D the current one seems like its got a long way to go before its done ;D AGAIN. ITS IZUMERO. im sorry :3 i love this couple too too too much ;D Set when Meroko becomes a pair with Takuto. I've been thinking about writing a fanfic related to every bit that contained izumi and meroko moments in the manga, starting with this one. I don't own Fullmoon :3**

* * *

Meroko stopped, puffing and panting with exhaustion.

"35th time and counting..." She stated. And yet again, Takuto didn't accept her feelings. "Hmmmph! I-I'll tell him again! and again! I love Takuto, so I'll say it until he does accept! He'll accept! He'll accept alright." She repeated, determined.

"Are you sure?" She heard from behind. She whipped around and saw _him _standing there. The one who hurt her terribly, yet now runs after her.  
"I-zumi!" She cried, "Wha-why are you here?"

"Takuto rejected you _again?_" Izumi snickered. "Give up Meroko, he's not going to accept you."  
"Huh?" Meroko jerked up, "Why not? You don't know Takuto. Why won't he accept?" She asked.

"Because I won't let him" He smiled.  
"How? My hearts not yours anymore Izumi, I've told you this before! Leave me alone!" She yelled, angry from remembering the time Izumi stopped and kissed her for the second time, she didn't want nothing more from him, she loved takuto.

"Hmmmmmmmmm" Izumi pondered. "Why?"

"Because!" She cried, "Because I don't like you!" She stated, looking down.  
"Look me in the eyes and say that." He said, a little amused. Meroko looked up at him, but she looked down almost instantly.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." Izumi hummed. He stepped closer, and Meroko flinched, "Do-n't come closer..." She whispered.

He didn't listen. Again. He put his arm around her waist before she could even back away, and forced his lips against hers, Meroko struggled to let go, she didn't like it, though she couldn't resist. She loved Takuto, and she hated how unfaithful she was towards him.

Izumi, after what felt like ages, released his lips and sighed, "Meroko, let him go."  
"No!" Meroko cried, tears starting to stream out. _Why do you love me now?_She thought. She loved Takuto! But Izumi... She won't be able to reject him directly.

"He's not worth it." Izumi said.

_I'm so selfish..._

"Meroko?"

"Huh?"

"I said, leave him." Izumi whispered. Then, slowly, flew off, leaving Meroko standing alone, shedding tears alone, _feeling_ alone. Meroko cried to herself. _When will somebody come for me... for me alone?_

* * *

**I wanna give Me-chan a hug if i can meet her in real life ;A; Why is it that everytime I re-read what I wrote I facepalm? *facepalm* anyhoo, please review... if you want... ;3; **


	2. Chapter 2

Meroko trudged slowly back, to where her partner would be waiting. Somehow, she didn't like that Izumi was after her, however she couldn't grasp the feeling of why she was secretly happy. She didn't want to feel like a traitor to Takuto, even though he may not care less...

"I've got our assignments." Takuto said, sorting out which souls to deal with first, he was very handy when it came to that.  
"Yaay! Great! Let's start now!" Meroko spoke with delight, disguising her true feelings with a mask of happiness, she didn't want Takuto to worry or think of her as a traitor, so she buried her thoughts and tried to lose them.

Takuto stared at her in silence, though tried not to show any expression, it was clear she had feelings for Izumi, he didn't want Meroko to force herself to love Takuto, he didn't know if Meroko's feelings for him were true either, therefore, Takuto thought it best to push her away gently, carefully, so as not to hurt her too much.

Their first assignment was to collect the soul of a girl, who had been suffering from a throat cancer diagnosis called Sarcoma, Mitsuki Kouyama. Meroko let Takuto lead, as he had to practice and train to become a more skillful Shinigami, along the way she spotted two people, a boy and a girl, who seemed deeply in love, which hurt Meroko, why can't she be like that? It made her mad, but she also felt sorrowful towards them, what if her heart breaks later? What if they didn't love each other anymore? As much as she felt indignant towards those lovers, she honestly didn't want them to experience the same events she had to endure...

Why did Izumi suddenly change? Even now, it still shakes her, why did he, who was so cold and ignorant towards her feelings, suddenly ache her attention? Izumi must have secrets of his own, otherwise, _why..._

_"__I told you you'd regret it.__"_

**_"You love me... you cant forget... my voice and body..."_**

"Waah!" Meroko cried, she looked around, searching for Takuto, who seemed to have gone ahead without noticing Meroko in deep thought, she ran, away from where she was, away from her thoughts, but all she really wanted was to run _away_ from _herself.  
_

"This is the one! Mitsuki Kouyama, age 12." He spoke. Behind him was the lonely rabbit, huffing with exhaustion, her body running through the wall.  
"Wait~! Takuto!"

_ Do I have to repeat this forever? Is this my punishment?_

* * *

**The end ;_; D'awww I love Meroko ;3; Thank you for reading ;v; **  
**This was originally meant to be 1 chapter, but thank you to Ringo-Chan25, who wanted me to write another one (OuO) I had fun writing another chapter for this fanfic :'DD I watched the anime first before I read the manga (it was also my first anime ;v;) I love Izumi and Meroko alot, they are definitely my only OTP :'3**


End file.
